Secrets of an Immortal
by Angelcat8
Summary: Skull has been keeping a secret from his fellow Acrobaleno, until some people people from his past come and rip those secrets open Harry-is-Skull
1. Chapter 1

A/N: BEWARE THERE'S A BETTER VERSION OF THIS ON MY PROFILE! If you want to read this I'd suggest you go read that one.

Skull stared at his reflection. His bright purple hair was messier then usual. He had bags under his eyes from the nightmares, and were lacking their usual. Over all he looked like a mess. He sighed as he put on his makeup. Making sure to cover every scar on his face, especially the lightning one on his forehead. The scar that caused him so much pain when he was younger.

The memories of his childhood are not ones he likes to remember, they are filled with so much pain and bloodshed. He had run away from his past do a reason. They all wanted him to be a savior, but he was a broken man, who couldn't even stand to look at himself in the mirror. They had broken him with all of their betrayals. They had planed for him to either die in the final battle or to marry Ginny and then kill him off, so they could get all of his money. If he hadn't left they were going to sneak love potions in his food so he would be to in love to notice them killing him. The only two people he could call his friends were killed in the war, both Luna and Neville were the only people that truly cared about him.

Once a sky, but the war and the betrayal broke him and his flames found a new path as a cloud. When he ran, he changed everything, from his hair and eyes. No longer was his hair black and his eyes green, now they were a vibrant purple. He renamed himself Skull De Mort as a reminder of what he went through. He joined a circus and started doing stunts, it wasn't a year later that he was called to the meeting of the 'I Prescelti Sette'. That meeting changed everything.

After meeting the others that were chosen, he decided to put on an act in front of them. He spent years pretending to be weak, the 'lackey' of the group. All the while, being thankful that they will never expect him to lead, after all why would the lackey lead anything when the others were much more experienced. Skull had to be careful though, Viper, while a squib, was very knowledgeable about the wizarding world. If he was found out to be who he was, he would be forced back into the spotlight. Something he didn't want.

The worst thing about being cursed to be the size of a baby was that he couldn't do his stunts. He was not as upset about being a child again as the others. He was actually glad most of the time that he was a child again. It let him continue his act while also acting the age he appeared to be. It was fun for awhile. He never really got a chance to act this way when living with his relatives. The only downside was he couldn't continue riding his bike, till he ended up getting Verde to make him a miniature version of it. Although he is still grateful to be in his original body.

Yuni wanted them to stay together after the curse was broken, so they all decided to stay in a house together. Skull made sure to secretly put wards around the house. He had to make sure that those that were his were safe. He wasn't going to lose anymore that he considered his, he was a Cloud after all.

* * *

For the first few months it was fine. Skull was being the lackey everyone knew him by. They were all outside practicing their skills as always, when the daily routine was disrupted by a group of four people in robes trying to break the wards he put up. It was a Viper noticed what they were doing and stepped in front of the group. Skull made his way behind everyone. Reborn, who had Leon in his hand, spoke first,

"What are you doing here?"

The group all snapped their heads to Reborn, finally noticing that we were all there. A red head, who Skull knew to be Bill Weasley, spoke up,

"We have been tracking a person and our search lead us here, so if you let us have him that we can be off without a fight."

"If you know where they are why don't you just come and get them?" Reborn asked  
Viper was the one that responded,

"They can't, there has been wards put up around the area that keeps people with a certain amount of magic out, except for the caster."

"Magic, kora?" Colonello asked.

"Yes, The magical world is a secretive one. Only people with magic or born from people with magic know about it. I am a squib which means both my parents were magical, but I was born without it. You all are technically muggles which are people who are born without magic. I was unaware of the wards though, until I noticed them trying to get through them."

"Yes, yes, now can one of you hand over my future husband before I get angry," A red headed girl was the one who said it. When she said that,Skull internally sneered he was never going to marry that pathetic fan girl.

"Now, now Ginny don't worry, we will get him back soon," the brunette bookworm tried to calm her down. "First we will introduce our selves, I am Hemione Granger, the one currently taking down the wards is Bill Weasley, and his sister and brother here are Ginny and Ron Weasley."

"Thank you, but the only people in this house are us, so it has to be one of us. How about you describe them and we can find the one your looking for," Fon smiled gently as he motioned to the rest of the group.

"Also if the person your looking for doesn't want to come back what will you do?" Lal suddenly asked with a serious look on her face.

"We will knock him out and kidnap him. It's four against one and your all muggles except for the squib who can't do anything to stop us. Then we will wipe your memories of him as well as of this encounter." Ron stated with a superior look in his face.  
The rest of the Arcobaleno hid their emotions well, but Skull could tell just from their body language that they were mad and ready to kill. Skull, himself, was trying hard not to butcher them right there for threatening what he considered his, but held himself back, knowing they could take care of themselves.

"Shush Ron, no need to scare them" Hermione smacked Ron on the back of his head.

"I'll start describing him, his name is Harry Potter," at this Viper stiffened slightly, "He has black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead," Hemione stopped in order for them to see if they know who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, but no one here looks like that, maybe if you described his personality we can find—" Fon was interrupted,

"Got it!" Bill exclaimed "that was one tricky ward but it's finally down," he sighed, "sorry, continue what you were saying please" Bill rubbed his neck sheepishly.  
Ron suddenly started speaking, "He's a total prat, ran out on us when we were planing his and Ginny's marriage. He also is very controlling, he was always telling us what to do..." Ron started to go on a rant about how bad a person this Harry Potter was. Skull was seething, Ron was completely disregarding that it was him and Hermione who did most of the things he's saying to Harry. The other Arcobaleno were also starting to notice that this Harry Potter person sounded like non of them. Ron finally seemed to be finishing "... And if he just let us dose him with love potions and then kill him, none of this would be happening"

"RON," Hermione had a horrified look on her face, "you can't tell them that, one of them could be Harry!"

"It's fine we can just obliviate them now that the wards are down," Ron took out his want ready to cast the spell when a red light shot out from the back of the Acrobaleno group.

"How dare you," Skulls whispered voice traveled throughout them, "I spent my entire childhood in an abusive home, only to be told on my eleventh birthday that my parent's death is celebrated and I'm a celebrity, only to be told a few years later that their sacrifice was no enough and I need to die as well," Skull started hysterically laughing, "But no I couldn't just die because I needed to lead a war against the madman who killed my parents. You expected me to die, but what you didn't expect was that I would be immortal after gathering all of the Deathly Hallows. That's right! I can't be killed, because I'm the Master of Death. I'm immune to anything you could throw at me!" Skull had started to cry, the other Arcobaleno were not used to seeing such raw emotions in their Cloud and were shocked at the fact Skull was the one who these wizard were looking for. Viper was extremely shocked that the one who saved her life, because eventually the death eaters would have came for the Squib child of a ancient pureblood family, was Skull. Viper owed her life to him,and would never charge him for anything again.

The Wizards were in shock that the purple haired and eyed man in the back of the group was the person they were looking for. They had expected the guy with the fedora to be Harry because he seemed to be the leader. Their plans were also ruined if what Harry said was true, even though they thought them selves to be tho most powerful beings on earth, even they can't kill someone favored by death.

The rest of the Wizards whipped out their wands to stun Harry and the rest of the Acrobaleno, but they weren't the strongest seven for nothing. The Acrobaleno all knocked out the Wizards before they could cast a spell.

"So have you been forgetting to tell us something, Skull?" Reborn said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Skull wiped his face of the tears and smiled faintly, " Yeah, I'm a wizard, a war hero, and the Master of Death."

"As fun as this has been, what are we going to do with them?" Verde pointed to the unconscious Wizards.

"I don't care, throw them in a ditch somewhere or something after I obliviate them of you guys and of my location and new look, and pretty much anything important that could lead them back here." Skull said with a sneer

"Isn't that what they were going to do to us, kora?" Colonello asked.

"Yeah, I figured it was their just desserts"

Soon after they obliviated the Wizards and ditched them somewhere, they all went back to the house.

"I'm going to put up stronger wards, I'll be back," Skull left to do so.  
After the shock of what happened finally settled, all of the Acrobaleno were feeling guilty about how they treated their Cloud. Having thought he was a ordinary civilian before he was apart of the Strongest Seven. They vowed to treat him better after the incident.


	2. AN

THERE'S A NEW, BETTER (at least i hope it's better) VERSION OF THIS STORY GO CHECK IT OUT! (it has the same title with "Version 2" at the end in parenthesis.)


End file.
